Resonance
by Daygon Yuuki
Summary: There were a lot of hidden facts behind a tale. One of them is Kuroko Tetsuya. Orphaned at birth and torn apart from friends at nine to be send to sand. Tail him and his genius team mates Garaa and Akashi Seijuurou as they rise to the top. But it is not a piece of cake with them having their Share of lies and hidden truths. Will the truth come to life? Rated M in later chapters.


**I don't want to start this project but the idea won't leave and quite frankly I am tired of always having Naruto going in their universe so here Kuroko no basuke characters are in Naruto universe. Well born there. They are two years younger than the normal band.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own any of them.**

It was a bloody massacre. His parents were murdered by the so called clan genius. He had been spared perhaps because he was out. He knew that someone else had survived in his clan. Uchicha Sasuke. But he was not concerned by it. He had to survive and for that no one must know who he was. Only threw but gifted with an incredibly shark mind Akashi Seijuurou was born when Uchicha Seijuurou died.

He was picked up by a white haired guy who had another child with him. The child was small. Frighteningly so with blue powdery hairs and doe blue eyes.

Form the first meeting he knew what his instincts told him. He had to protect this child. He was someone important.

They were taken to Hokage tower where the man assigned them to an orphanage. There were others there too. An annoying blond with the name of Kise Ryota who girls were chasing even at the age of four. Another green haired laid who was a horoscope freak, with the mane of Midorima Shintaro. Another was a strong laid who had a childhood friend. A pink haired girl. The duo were Aomini Daiki and Momoi Satsuki. Last was a tall child who loved to eat sweets. His name was Murasakibara Atsushi. There was another blond in the orphanage who loved to prank and most often than not Kuroko fell in it due to small size and invisible presence.

Kuroko was nine when he was torned away form Konoha as the orphanage had it's one side destroyed by Naruto Uzumaki's prank.

He was ten when he was admitted in the sand academy. His classmates usually left him alone due to his weak presence. He was a genius. Both in techniques and academics. What he lacked was stamina. He had already passed the ANBU exams as had Akashi but he had no way to know but he had to still be in academy. No one wanted to repeat the incident with Uchicha Itachi.

He along with his class were out right now. He was reading a scroll on shadow techniques on Nara clan's shadow techniques when it was suddenly jerked from his hands.

"Look what do we have here? A shadow wanna-be huh" a boy said leaning over the small bluneet.

"Umm, konnichiwa Kira-kun. Can I have my scroll back?" Kuroko asked but the guy just laughed. Right before his eyes he tore it apart. Suddenly the sand moved from below them. From the corner of his eyes he saw a red head move. All he knew about him was that he was loner with the name of Gaara.

He decided to follow him and saw him go to a secluded spot.

"umm, Thank you for saving me." Kuroko said but the red head paid him no heed.

"You should not be here with me" he said as he moved away.

"And why not?" Kuroko asked following him.

"C's I'm a monster" he said as he willed the sand to trap Kuroko's torso in sand. The blue head just smalls.

"Well I you are a monster then I am one too I guess" he commented as the sand moved away from him much ro Garaa' s surprise. The blue haired guy sat with him looking at the horizon. It was start of a beautiful friendship.

The week later gave Kuroko a nice feeling. Something was special that day. Even in class he was not paying attention. The red head was shooting him worried looks. He got an elbow in the gut as the teacher motioned them to pay attention.

"so the last team is Sabuke Garaa and Kuroko Tetsuya. Since we have odd number of people we requested konoha T help us and they send a very remarkable student. Welcome him." And a very familiar person entered. The blue eyes widened as a familiar red head entered, red eyes burning at him.

"Welcome Akashi Seijuurou. He is in the last team" and the teacher left them to bond.

"Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked with uncertainty as he was pulled into a strong embrace.

"Surprised Tetsuya? Your new friend pulled some strings to get me here. I'm happy to be here too" he said as Kuroko looked at Garaa who looked to be blushing but did not comment.

"Umm. If you are done pay attention here. I'm Nijimura Shogo. I'm your sensei. Nice to meet you. Before you become a team you will have to pass a test. Meet me here tomorrow" he said as he disappeared, leaving the three amused students behind

"So, Akashi-kun got a place to stay. If not you could like with me and Garaa" Kuroko offered.

"I shall take you up on that offer Tetsuya" Akashi said and the rest of the night was spend catching up.

 **So, did it interest you? If not then wait for more. Next chapter should be longer and with action.**

 **Happy new year. Start my new year good with your lovely reviews please.**


End file.
